Crossover 1
by sugar1113
Summary: This is the first story of my crossovers. In this story, it is set right after Spider-man Homecoming. This story will be kinda short and it is one of the many crossovers that I am going to have, all of which will include my main character Gray Dove. If you haven't read that story yet, please do, otherwise this won't make sense. Thanks :) Sugar


**Gray Dove's POV**

Gray Dove felt herself being stretched multiple different ways before she was suddenly falling through the air. She spun so that she was facing the rapidly approaching buildings and cursed silently to herself. She was fumbling with her utility belt when she was snatched out of the air. She looked up to find a young guy in a red and blue costume holding her as he swung from a line of what looked like spider webbing. Gray Dove frowned at him and he looked down at her.

"What the hell were you doing?" her rescuer asked incredulously. She continued to frown at him.

"Put me down this instant you moron" she told him. He scoffed at her.

"I just saved your life, a little gratitude would be nice. And why were you in need of saving, what's with the weird costume?" he interrogated.

"I'm not someone you want to mess with" she answered shortly grabbing his wrist and squeezing so that he let go of her. She heard him let out a small gasp as she fell back towards the ground. She shot off a grappling hook and swung away from the costumed idiot. She looked back and saw he was following her.

"Leave me alone, who even are you and where are we?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, what do you mean where are you? You're in New York" he replied. She shook her head and landed on the top of a building. She turned back to look at him and sighed.

"Look Spider-kid, I'm not looking for any trouble. I just need you to answer a few simple questions" she said in an even tone.

"Okay, tell me your name and I'll give you some answers" he replied. She could hear the suspicion lacing his voice but she gave him a nod of agreement anyways.

"The name's Gray Dove. First question, who are the main Justice League?" she questioned.

"The what league? I've never heard of a Justice League or whatever" he told her, giving her a look as though she were crazy.

"Hmph. Who are the main heroes of this earth?" she asked.

"Main heroes would be Captain America, Iron man, and the Hulk" he answered. She sighed again.

"I hate alternate dimensions" she said finally. He gave her another look as though she were crazy.

"I figure that I'm in an alternate dimension because you obviously don't know the same heroes that I do" Gray Dove elaborated. He nodded in confusion and she gave another sigh in annoyance.

"Look, I just need to find the leader of whatever hero tem this world has so that I can get back home" she told him. He brightened.

"Well that's easy, I can call Iron man and he'll talk to you" Spiderman assured her.

"Awesome" she said in relief. He put a hand up to his ear and said a few code phrases. A few minutes later, a man in a red and yellow metal suit flew up to them.

"What is it kid?" Iron man asked in exasperation.

"I'm from an alternate dimension, I need some materials so that I can zeta back to my earth" Gray Dove stated calmly. Iron man looked at her.

"How old are you sweetheart?" Iron man asked in a soft voice.

"I'm old enough, please stop babying me" she said sharply. It was hard to see his expression but it appeared as though he was taken aback by her abruptness.

"Spider-man, take her to Avenger's tower. I'll meet you there soon" Iron man said calmly before flying off. Gray Dove looked towards Spider-man and he shrugged.

"Well let's go" Spider-man trailed off, holding his hand out to her. She gave him a tight smile.

"Thanks, but I got it. You just lead the way" she replied. He gave her a slight nod and shot off another web string. On the way he told her about his universe and they compared notes on what was different. He was really easy to talk to and his bantering was hilarious. She would just _love _to introduce him to Wally. On the way she pulled up a screen on her wrist watch so she could connect to the internet.

Later, they arrived at the huge tower. It was very bold and the decorations were very flashy. Spider-man led her to a small balcony and they landed easily. He held out the door for her and she gave him a smile in thanks. He waved it off and they stepped into a large room that had many costumed individuals chatting inside. The room was littered with tables, chairs, couches, and food. The door shut loudly behind Spider-man and all of the heroes turned to look at them. Gray Dove gave them an easy smile.

"Avengers, this is Gray Dove, she kinda got transported here from her dimension and I agreed to help her find a way back" Ironman told the heroes. All of the Avengers had their masks off and they looked very casual. From the internet, Gray Dove had found out that they had all revealed their identities to the world and they were good friends with the government, most of them at least. Gray Dove recognized all of the heroes in front of her and she gave them a small wave.

"That being said, I was hoping that Gray Dove wouldn't mind if Wanda took a quick look at her memories to make sure that everything is truthful" Tony said calmly, raising an eyebrow in question at Gray Dove. She nodded and Wanda stepped forward.

"Please don't delve too deep, some of my secrets are meant to be secret" Gray Dove cautioned. Wanda gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing" Wanda said gently. Gray Dove felt the new presence in her mind and she almost laughed. The red headed witch was very cautious and seemed quite confused at Gray Dove's carefully ordered mind. Gray Dove had spent hours upon hours meditating to make sure that no psychic would be able to penetrate her mind's walls and she had to make a conscious effort to allow Wanda to see anything at all. Wanda looked for a few minutes before exiting calmly. Wanda stumbled as she came back to reality and the red robot, Vision, grasped her arm in support. Gray Dove was used to the feeling of M'gann's telepathic link and wasn't at all affected by the transition.

"She's good. I've never seen anyone with such an ordered mind and your defenses are quite impressive" Wanda complimented. Gray Dove couldn't stop her giggling and the heroes looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, it's just that my mentor's first lesson was how to keep your mind under your control and I always brushed it off as being unnecessary" Gray Dove told them.

"I'm Black Widow, but you can call me Nat. How old are you sweetheart?" Nat asked in a soft tone.

"I've been taught not to give away my age, but you can call me Lina" Gray Dove told them. She gave them a wry grin and Nat smiled at her.

"Well, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to around here, these guys can get pretty patronizing" Spider-man said, pulling off his mask.

"Thanks Peter, But I don't plan on staying long. My brother is probably going crazy since I haven't checked in" Gray Dove admitted. Spider-man looked at her with a shocked expression.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked bewildered. She blushed.

"I searched for teenagers with your build living in Queens and then I narrowed my results. It helped that your info said that you had an 'internship' with Stark Industries" she answered shyly. The other heroes looked impressed.

"Well, any of you have any ideas on how to send our new friend back to her own world?" Steve Rogers asked. The other heroes looked like they had no clue where to even begin. Tony sighed.

"I'll call Strange in the morning, see if he has any magic thingies that can help us" Tony informed them.

"Where's the kid going to stay?" Clint Barton called out. Gray Dove looked down at her feet while the Avengers murmured amongst themselves.

"She could crash at my place, I'm sure May wouldn't mind it" Peter said suddenly. The older heroes paused to consider this and Tony nodded.

"If your aunt will house her, that will work for now. In the meantime, we'll try our best to find Lina a safe way home" Tony agreed. Spider-man nodded and turned to Gray Dove.

"You ready to head over to my place?" Peter asked. Gray Dove nodded in agreement and they walked out the door they had come in minutes before. They swung to Peter's apartment and they entered through his window.

He held up a hand for her to wait and told her he was going to go explain their situation to his aunt. She nodded and observed the room with a slight smile. She heard muffled voices from behind the door and then Peter was opening the door. His phone buzzed and he quickly checked the message. He explained that he had to go grab his homework from his friend, Ned, before rushing out the door. His Aunt May was silent for a few seconds so Gray Dove broke the silence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, you can call me Lina" Gray Dove said with a soft smile. May returned the smile and held out her hand.

"I'm May, now since Peter told me that you were from an alternate dimension, I assume that means you have no other clothes?" May said grasping Gray Dove's hand tightly. Gray Dove blushed and May nodded.

"Follow me, sweetheart. I know that you're a hero in your world and I was um hoping that I could ask you a few questions" May explained, leading her into another room. May pulled out some sweatpants and long sleeved shirts showing them to Gray Dove. Gray Dove took them with a nod of gratitude.

"I would gladly answer any questions you might have" she told the older woman with an understanding smile. Gray Dove changed in the bathroom and slipped on her sunglasses; she always kept them on her in case of an emergency. Lina walked back out and May studied her with an approving look. They sat down on the couch and May struggled with her thoughts for a second.

"How long have you been a hero?" May asked finally.

"I started doing the small things like stopping muggers and robbers when I was around eleven" Lina fibbed. She was used to people treating her like she was made of glass just because of her age and it really annoyed her. May gasped.

"How could your parents ever let you do that?" May asked with a frown.

"My dad is actually one of the main superheroes in our world but in my world the superheroes all keep their identities secret. My dad assumed I didn't know he was a superhero and I would sneak out every night to go to one of the neighboring cities. He has met me as my superhero self but I never told him it was me under the mask" Lina admitted. May nodded slowly.

"Do you know if it will ever get easier? Knowing that one of your loved ones is fighting crime while you can't do anything?" May inquired.

"It did for me. One of the main reasons that I became a superhero was because I wanted to be able to help him if he ever got in over his head. Peter's powers are extraordinary and I think that over time it will be easier for you to know he's out there. He has super healing and he has tons of other heroes looking out for him. You shouldn't worry because he'll be fine as long as he believes in himself" Lina said firmly.

"Why would it make a difference if he believes in himself?" May questioned.

"Because his determination will get him through almost any situation, but if he doesn't believe in himself, then he will doubt his abilities and that mistake could lead to injuries. My best advice is that you should remind him of how proud you are and how much you love him every chance you get" Lina said honestly. May gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart, the Avengers will get you home in no time" May assured her. Lina gave her a small smile.

"I hope so" Lina said quietly.

**Peter Parker's POV**

Peter was rushing back to the apartment and he was super nervous. Ned had kept him for at least an hour and he had completely forgotten about Lina. He had left her home alone with May and he was sure that neither of them would be very happy about it. He heard laughter coming from inside the room and was surprised. He walked in to find that May and Lina were sitting on the couch and Lina was in the middle of a story.

"-then he walked up to me and told me that he knew Robin could handle me but if I ever tried to hurt his daughter then he wouldn't hesitate to break his no killing rule" Lina finished and May laughed.

"Oh Peter, Lina is just wonderful! I hope we can find a way for her to visit after we get her a way back home" May said jovially. Peter was kinda shocked to find them getting along so well and he joined them meekly.

"I'll order Pizza" May announced. Peter nodded at her and turned to Lina.

"Sorry I had to run out. Can you tell me about your dimension?" Peter asked.

"It's fine and sure I'll tell you about my world. In my world, every hero is inducted into the Justice League after they prove themselves worthy" Lina explained. Peter nodded and listened carefully as she told him about her world.

"So your adoptive father is a billionaire and the Batman and your brother who is two years older is Batman's sidekick, Robin. But you feared that they wouldn't let you become a hero and so you took matters into your own hands?" he confirmed. She nodded.

"I still believe I made the right decision and I was perfectly happy with the Team" she told him with a sad smile.

"So what happened? I mean, how did you come to our world?" Peter asked.

"I remember that our leading sorcerer, Dr. Fate, was going to do a spell that would protect me from magic but Cheshire broke into the mountain as he was reciting the spell. He faltered at her sudden arrival and then everything went dark. I don't remember anything else except suddenly I was falling through the air" Lina told them. Peter nodded at her sympathetically. It must be horrible for her. Knowing she was on Earth but not recognizing anything and then being told that she was in an alternate dimension away from all her friends and family? All of that would have already driven better men insane. Lina was happy and she believed in her new friends completely. Peter wasn't sure he could ever be that happy and calm if he had no idea how to get home.

"Mr. Stark will get a hold of Dr Strange and then I promise we'll get you home" Peter assured her. She smiled.

"I have no doubt"

**Back on Young Justice World**

**Cheshire's POV**

Cheshire was horrified. She had been ordered to try and capture Gray Dove for her employers so she had broken into the mountain. She had planned to let the heroes beat her and then make a daring escape, but it all went wrong. She hadn't expected Dr Fate to be performing a spell and she certainly hadn't expected to interrupt the spell which made Lina disappear. She had been set upon immediately by Batman and now she was fighting him. She had heard that Batman had swore to never kill but now he looked downright murderous.

"What did you do?" He growled.

"I don't know! I was ordered to capture Gray Dove not make her disappear!" Jade told him as she blocked a punch headed for her arm. Dr Fate was on the floor and he looked exhausted. Whatever happened, it had been serious magic. The computer announced Artemis's arrival and Jade winced at the scowl on her sister's face.

"Where is she?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, I was going to fake a large fight with Lina I never wanted her to disappear!" Jade shouted. Artemis gave her a questioning look and Jade could tell that Batman didn't believe her.

"I would never try to capture Lina just so that she could be tortured. She has enough nightmares from her time with the Joker" Jade told them. Batman started in surprise.

"How do you know about that?" Batman asked her in a threatening tone.

"I know because she had a panic attack and she told me" Jade admitted.

"Lina had a panic attack? Why would she tell you?" Artemis asked.

"Because she was scared to death. She was crying and whimpering so I held her until she was calm. This was in a neutral territory so I can assure you that I didn't attack her or cause the panic attack. But you really should be more careful. She hides it well but tons of different things set her off and she puts on a brave face so you don't see her cry" Jade said as she ducked under Batman's punches and landed a few of her own. Batman and Artemis both looked shocked at what she had to say.

"Neutral territory? Where is that?" Artemis asked skeptically.

"None is your business, it's at a mutual acquaintance's place" Jade answered. Batman finally stopped fighting her and stepped back.

"You were telling the truth, at least about comforting Lina and how she does have panic attacks. I myself have noticed she becomes uneasy when certain things are mentioned but she hides it very well. We need to see if Dr Fate knows what went wrong. Do not betray this trust I am placing in you" Batman ordered. Jade nodded and he turned his back, walking over to check on Fate. Artemis stared at her sister.

"You care for her" Artemis stated softly.

"She's a sweet girl and reminds me of you when you were younger. Also it's possible for anyone with a heart not to care for her. I'm glad you have found the Team. I'm proud of you even if I can't show it while we are fighting" Jade answered. Artemis nodded and Jade could see her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Jade made to go towards her but spun sharply as she heard Fate's voice.

"Gray Dove was sent to another world. I left out the word magical and it sent her away to protect her from all attacks in our world" Fate informed them. Batman nodded and Jade noticed his shoulders sagged in relief.

"How do we get her back?" Batman asked.

"We can't" Fate answered. Jade stepped back in shock.

"What do you mean?" She growled.

"I mean that only a sorcerer of the world that she is in would be able to send her back" Fate told her. She frowned.

"How will she find a sorcerer in a world she isn't familiar with?" Artemis asked. Fate paused.

"I don't know" he told her.

"How will she even know that she needs to find a sorcerer?" Jade inquires.

"I don't know" Fate answered. Jade growled and they were all silent for a second.

"Can you send me to bring her back?" Artemis asked finally. Fate nodded while Jade shook her head.

"Artemis, I will not allow you to go after her in another world. Although I will volunteer myself" Jade said sharply. Artemis glared at her.

"Fate, you will send me and only me to the new world. You will send me after her and you will not allow anyone to come after me for a two month period. After that time, you may send whomever you should choose" Batman ordered. Fate nodded and the two sisters seethed. They both knew that Fate would not disobey Batman and were none too happy about it.

"I will need to grab supplies. I shall meet you here early tomorrow morning" Batman told Fate. Then he turned to Jade.

"You will leave here at once and you will tell your employer that Gray Dove has been sent into hiding. I will leave my Team with explicit orders to not allow you into the mountain and I expect that you will not try to return in my absence" Batman informed her. She nodded and set off, but not before she heard her sister promising Batman that she would be in the new world seconds after the deadline if he was not back soon enough. Jade smiled. It was good to see how determined her little sister was.

**Robin's POV**

Robin was practicing his flips in the cave when the computer announced Batman's arrival. He gave his mentor a bright smile but Batman looked very determined and did not seem to notice.

"What's up Bats?" Robin asked.

"I will be gone for two months on a mission. I expect you to keep control of Gotham but do not get yourself in over your head. If I am not back, Dr Fate knows how to reach me. You will take care of the Team and I expect your grades to continue as they are without me nagging you. I must go back pack for my mission, tell Alfred of this at the soonest opportunity" Batman ordered. Robin was shocked at how gruff his mentor was and looked at him suspiciously. Batman gave him a look and he nodded in agreement before running off to tell Alfred.

Early the next morning, Dick was sitting at the breakfast table when Bruce rushed in to grab a quick snack. He had his cowl off, but his suit was already on and Dick noticed that it was fully stocked. Bruce nodded at him before pausing.

"Where is your sister?" Bruce questioned.

"No idea. She's probably at a friend's house" Dick answered. Bruce gave him a nod and stride out of the room. Dick looked after him, but he didn't return.

Later, he was walking through the mountain when Artemis ran up to him.

"Has he already left? Is Fate really going to allow someone to go after them after two months? What is the Team going to do if he doesn't come back in two months?" Artemis asked quickly. Robin stared at her for a second before he understood.

"How do you know about Batman's mission?" He asked.

"Mission?" Artemis looked really confused.

"Batman is on a mission for two months and I'm taking care of the Team. He didn't tell me what it was though" Robin told her. She sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"It wasn't a mission. Fate accidentally sent Gray Dove to another world and Batman went after her to help her get back home" Artemis told him. He gasped.

"Fate what? Why in the world did you not tell me before now?" Robin shouted. She took a step back.

"I thought Batman would have told you!" She shouted back. It was at that moment that moment that the rest of the Team rushed in.

"What is up with you? Is it really necessary to yell this much?" Rocket asked. Robin turned and glared at her.

"Excuse my yelling but I just found out that my sister is stuck in an alternate dimension and I had to find this out from Artemis and not my own mentor who has gone to help Gray Dove" Robin shouted at her.

"Oh Robin! I'm sure that Batman will get her home in no time!" Zatanna assured him. He huffed and walked out of the room. He heard Kid Flash tell the others that he needed time and frowned. He didn't need time to process, he needed his sister to be back in the right dimension and safe. He strode to the training room and set it to the highest setting. He needed to blow off steam and this was the easiest way he knew.

**In the Avenger's dimension**

**Tony Stark's POV**

Tony was working on new schematics for his Iron Man suit when FRIDAY alerted him to a spike in radioactive energy levels near where Gray Dove had first appeared in their world. He suited up and was flying to the spot when he was attacked by a man in an all black suit. The man's suit had two pointed tips on top and a utility belt similar to Gray Dove's around his waist. The man's face, or what was visible of it, was scrunched up in a scowl.

"Where is Gray Dove?" The man asked.

"Why would you be looking for her and who are you?" Iron Man asked as he moved out of the man's grasp.

"I'm the Batman and you are going to tell me where Gray Dove is or I'll break every bone in your body" Batman growled. Iron Man reached up to his Avenger's call signal and sighed. This guy was going to be trouble. Batman and Iron Man fought for a while but Tony could tell that Batman was winning. Hawkeye and Captain America soon arrived and Tony was super surprised to see Batman handling all of them at once. Batman threw Steve into a wall and trapped Hawkeye to the floor with a bat shaped metal thingy. Tony was getting extremely frustrated when a young girl ran up to the fight. He recognized her as Gray Dove in civilian clothes and saw that she was wearing a pair of tinted sunglasses.

"Batman!" Gray Dove shouted. Iron Man was astonished to see Batman spin around and stumble back as Gray Dove tackles him with a hug. Iron Man looked on with confusion while the man smiled at Gray Dove and relaxed.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Iron Man shouted.

"He's the Batman and he is the one who supervises my team" Gray Dove answered him in a happy voice. Tony looked at her with raised eyebrows before Spider-man swooped in.

"Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry, she saw this guy on the news and just disappeared. I have no idea how she got here so fast" Spider-man apologized.

"It's okay kid. We were getting our asses handed to us" Iron Man answered. Batman gave him a look.

"Not in front of the girl, she's thirteen" Batman said in a patronizing tone.

"She's thirteen? And you let her become a hero?" Tony asked in disbelief. Gray Dove giggles.

"I was doing the hero gig way before he found out about me and I only joined his hero team because my friend said it would be fun" Gray Dove told him. Tony nodded. He was feeling a sense of deja vu here. He noticed that Batman had still had a protective arm around Gray Dove even though she had long since let him out of her tight hug.

"Lina, your stuff is still at my place" Spider-man said suddenly. She nodded and cocked an eyebrow.

"Race you there!" She shouted and ran off. Peter quickly shot a web and he swung off as well. Iron Man looked towards the man before him with caution.

"Just show me your headquarters and I'll follow" Batman ordered. Iron Man nodded and flew off to Avengers Tower.

**Batman's POV**

Batman was looking around the room he was I when a fifteenish looking boy rushed in.

"Mr. Stark! She-she disappeared!" The boy yelled.

"What?" The man he fought earlier turned to look at the kid with a scared expression.

"We were playing around and I made to hit her arm because she was teasing me and she disappeared right before my hand tapped her arm!" The boy rambled.

"Shit" Mr Stark cursed.

"Wait, are you talking about Lina?" Batman asked.

"Yes! I don't know what happened!" The boy told him. Batman sighed.

"I know what happened and you need to get me to a sorcerer now" Batman told them. They both looked at him.

"Why do you need to see our sorcerer?" Stark asked.

"The spell that transported her here was supposed to protect her from magical attacks but it went wrong and our main sorcerer left out a few words. We realized that it now would protect her from all mental and physical attacks of our world. I assume that the spell thought that the boy's play fighting was an attack and it moved her to a whole different dimension" Batman explained. Stark grimaced.

"Our wizard isn't available til monday which is two days from now" Stark told him. Batman closed his eyes so he wouldn't snap at the man in front of him.

"The second he is available, you will send me to the next world or I swear I will make you wish you were dead" Batman promised. Stark nodded with a fearful look.

"Sure, whatever you say man" he said hesitantly. Batman scowled. He was barely controlling his anger and he knew he would spiral if he let it get out of hand.


End file.
